


Creepypastas React To...

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (Creepypasta Edition) [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: For all intents and purposes this story is a creepypasta boyfriend scenario... I just didn't want to call it that XD I will be skipping scenarios like 'how you meet' and 'they ask you out' because I find those boring. You will already be together in the beginning. You may request chapters and characters.





	1. You drink 4 energy drinks

Slenderman

You started doing jumping jacks for no reason. When he saw you he raised the indent where his eyebrow would be.

"(name)? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have sooooo much energy I need to work it off!" You told him.

He just shook his head and left the room.

'Silly girl' He thought.

 

Jeff

You were freaking him out. YES the man who kills, has a Cheshire smile, and no eyelids was freaked out by YOU. It was mostly because you were running around like a greyhound in a race. He finally grabbed hold of you and wouldn't let go.

"Jeff! Let go I need to run around!!!" You said.

"NEVER!" He replied.

 

BEN

It was making you act like a jackass while he was trying to play some games.

"What are doing?"

"Playing a game"

"What for!?"

"For fun?"

"Oh... What's that-"

"Stop"

 

 

Laughing Jack

He liked how much energy you were displaying. You and him went around scaring or annoying all the other pastas with your insane amount of energy. It was great until you got Slender mad and ended up having to clean his mansion for a week because you broke something.

 

Hoodie

He was cowering in the corner while you ran in circles like a crazy person. The poor boy was so scared that he was trembling just a little bit.

 

Masky

He didn't mind so much because at the moment he needed some help running a mission for Slendy. Hoodie and Toby couldn't help 'because' as they both told Masky, so all that extra energy helped out a lot.

 

Toby

This made the twitching boy pick up on your energy and act even crazier too! You guys bugged the hell out of Masky, Hoodie, and Slendy! They hated their lives in those moments!


	2. When you return from a vacation

Slenderman

He was waiting for you with some flowers in hand. You were gone for a month and he wanted to make welcoming you home special.  
When you walked through the door you ran over to him and hugged him. Then he gave you the flowers.  
"(name) you're back finally! I missed you and I want to spend time with you today... We'll go anywhere you choose," Slendy said.  
\----  
Jeff

He pretended like he didn't even notice you were gone. 'what pfft- you left? I hadn't even noticed.  
That is what he had said but you knew he was lying. You don't say something like that then immediately snuggle someone like your life depended on it! Fuckin' Jeff and his LIES!  
\----  
BEN

He didn't miss you... But only because BEN could travel to you pretty easily since you took most of your electronics with you. He did make your vacation more fun! So that 's the good thing about that otherwise it would've just been crappy.  
\----  
Laughing Jack

You hadn't originally told him you were leaving. You knew he would've been terrible if you did... Kind of like how he is being now! He was now hounding you, saying to never leave like that again and how he was a sad clown for those 2 weeks you were gone.  
\----  
Hoodie

When you got back he shouted your name in the shy guy's loudest voice ever. He was happy to see you and surprise you with some 'welcome home' gifts.  
\----  
Masky

Masky told you to never leave again. You simply laughed.

"You know that makes me want to go again just because?"

"Well don't,"

"I don't tell you how to live your life,"  
\----  
Toby

The boy jumped for joy the moment you stepped into the foyer.

"(n-name)!" He said then hugged you, "I h-have set up a welcome back party! We're the o-only people invited!"

You smiled at him, excited for the 2 person welcome back party he had in mind.


	3. When some weird dude talks to you

Slenderman

Never trust people who approaches you in the woods in the darkness... If that wasn't already obvious you would gain an experience that would attest to why you shouldn't.

You were going to Slendy's woods at night. You knew that besides the disappearances in the woods that were mostly caused by Slendy and his proxies that there were drug dealers in his forest. He didn't bother with them because he found it useless, as long as they didn't get close to his mansion.

When you passed by some man that was in the woods who said hi you, you didn't think anything of it though and just waved in response. After venturing deeper into the woods though you happen to toss a glance behind you to see that he was following you. This made you speed up a bit, wanting to get to the part of the woods Slendy was in.

Lucky for you he was in range of you and could hear your frantic thoughts. He appeared beside you, took the man in his tendrils, and tossed him far. Boy were you grateful for that.

\---

Jeff

"Okay... Baby wait here a second," Jeff said.

You were about to say something but Jeff was already a mile ahead. You shrugged and just sat down on a bench and waited. Not even 2 minutes of waiting and someone approached you out of nowhere.

"Hey," He said.

"....Hi?" You replied.

The conversation progressed from there, even though you were sending off all the signals to him that you weren't interested in talking with him more. The moment that he put his hand on your shoulder there was a familiar raspy voice behind him.

"Leave her alone... Now!"

The man looked behind him and one look at Jeff's face and he was muttering apologies and walking..... Well more like running away down the street.

\---

BEN

You were working your job at GameStop and there was a long line at your register because of Christmas.

Which made it all the more irritating that the man you were currently selling a game to was being creepy with you.

'How old are you?' 'Are you single?' 'Do you live around here?' 'What shift do you usually work?'

This was making you a little anxious until a figure pulled it's self from one of the TV's that had a console hooked up to it. You smiled knowing that you were saved.

"Hey! Mind telling me why you are talking to MY girl like that?" BEN said.

The dude turned around and looked at him, "Your girl? ......Oh um.... Sorry,"

He paid for his game and left quickly because of the 'I'm going to kick your ass' look on BEN's face.

\---

Laughing Jack

You were at a candy store and the old creepy cashier was watching you intently from behind the register. Even though you had a bunch of candy in hand you REALLY didn't feel like going up to the counter.

There was a white puff of smoke next you and Jack appeared.

"Need some help buying that?" He asked like he knew exactly why you would want that.

You nodded in response and you both went to go pay for it. Thanks to jack the creepiest interaction you had with the man was him flashing you a yellow toothed smile.

\---

Hoodie

Hoodie always blends in with the background. This made it so that it was no surprise that, even though he was there, some unwanted man came up to you and started making passes at you.

Let's not even repeat half of what this man said. Suffice it to say that it was bad enough for Hoodie to come unglued.

"IF YOU DON'T GO RIGHT GOD DAMN NOW I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT!"

The man looked like he wasn't going to leave, but then Hoodie started chasing him away.

\---

Masky

He was currently screaming his head off at this man. He touched you, not in a really bad way... Just on your shoulder. That was enough for Masky though.

After he recited the 7 words you can't say on TV.... And then some. He threatened that he was going to seriously fuck him up if he sees him near you again.

The rest of the day Masky had his arm around you protectively.

\---

Toby

"Hey... You from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see,"

You rolled your eyes. You couldn't care less about someone saying things like that to you... It was when he grabbed your hand and asked you for your number that set alarm bells ringing in your head.

"Let go of me fucker!" You said

"Y-Yeah," Another voice said.

You looked over and saw Toby. He marched right up the man, yanked his hand away from yours, and twisted it behind his back.

"T-There's only one weirdo that g-gets to talk to her..... And it i-isn't you!" He said.


	4. You Punch Them

Slenderman

He was eerily quiet after you punched him. You knew that something bad was going to happen, and you were right.  
After the eerie quiet a round of explosive anger came from him.  
“(NAME)! If you ever. EVER lay your fists upon me like that then I have no choice but to retaliate!”

\---

Jeff

He wasn't having it. It made him go into a blind rage he chased you with his knife and threw things at you.  
After he was all out of rage he took a deep breath, “I'm sorry... Just.... You know just don't do that again,”

\---

Ben

His eyes widened and he looked like he was really upset. Until he let out a laugh, you laughed uncomfortably.  
“So you're feeling rough huh?” He said.  
You blushed. After that you did not speak to him for the rest of the day.

\---

Laughing Jack

He laughed uncontrollably and jumped up and with....Joy?  
“What a fun game! Again!”  
You backed up slowly.

\---

Toby

He grabbed his cheek, then a look of betrayal crossed his face.  
“(N-Name)? How could you?,” Even though he couldn't physically feel the punch, he felt it emotionally.  
You couldn't speak at the moment, there was a lump in your throat not allowing you to.  
You had to apologize for a long ass time before he forgave you and came back.  
You will never do something like that to him again.


End file.
